


After Seven Minutes

by chaos_monkey



Series: Ascension Week's not so bad [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eli in a corset, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Thrawn is a sex god and I make no apologies, Threesome - F/M/M, Thrynto?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn exited the closet with Eli’s hand in his. They had shared a quick discussion after their “seven minutes” had elapsed, and he and Eli both were more than interested in where this night might go.It was time to see if Arihnda was of the same mind as well.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Eli Vanto, Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Ascension Week's not so bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628506
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	After Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).



> This starts out really straight, then gets really gay, and winds up oddly fluffy at the very end. But it’s mainly just Thrawn wrecking Ari and Eli both, and himself in the process. 
> 
> If you haven't read part 1, this is set in an alternate timeline where Pryce wasn't sent to Moff Ghadi's office during the Ascension Week party where she first met Thrawn and Eli. They ran into each again later in the evening, one thing led to another, and they all wound up half-naked and horny in Arihnda's apartment playing truth or dare.
> 
> Anyway, it's all evilmouse's fault for commenting on part 1 with "This was delightful but it definitely and definitively needs a part two. Don't leave us hanging like a corset in Arihnda's closet." Sorry it took so long! I hope it's enjoyable :)

Thrawn exited the closet with Eli’s hand in his, not bothering to adjust or otherwise try and hide his erection. They had shared a quick discussion after their “seven minutes” had elapsed, and he and Eli both were more than interested in where this night might go. 

It was time to see if Arihnda was of the same mind as well. 

She was reclining on the couch Thrawn had been leaning against earlier, and she looked up when he and Eli re-entered the living area. 

“Well. Looks like you enjoyed yourself,” Arihnda noted with a crooked smile, her gaze tracking blatantly down Thrawn’s bare torso to his groin and back up again. 

“Yes. But I grow tired of… games,” Thrawn replied, stopping in front of the couch and extending a hand in invitation. 

Arihnda eyed him for a moment; then took his proffered hand and allowed Thrawn to pull her to her feet. “Is there something else you’d rather be doing?” she asked, her tone playful as she glanced between Eli and Thrawn, slipping her arms onto Thrawn’s shoulders. 

“Yes,” Thrawn said again, pulling her closer with one hand on the small of her back and keeping a firm hold of Eli’s hand with the other. 

Arihnda pressed up against Thrawn’s front with a pleased hum, her mouth meeting his in a heated kiss. She pulled back again after a long moment, leaving Thrawn’s lips tingling, and again looked at him and Eli both in turn with a considering expression. 

“You’re both on full inhibitors?” 

“We are,” Thrawn answered. He felt the movement through his grip on Eli’s hand as Eli nodded his agreement as well. 

Another moment, shorter this time; and then a slightly predatory smile crossed Arihnda’s face. 

“Come on, then,” she said, turning and leading the way to the bedroom. 

The bed was perhaps not particularly large for a civilian’s, but compared to the narrow bunks Thrawn and Eli were used to, it felt almost decadently oversized. There was plenty of room for all three of them— provided they didn’t mind getting very close. 

Which they certainly did _not_ mind at all. 

There was room to spare, in fact, they were nestled so snugly together. Arihnda was in the middle, facing Eli, with Thrawn pressed up against her back and his stiff cock nestled firmly against her nicely rounded ass. He mouthed his way slowly down Arihnda’s neck from her ear to her shoulder, licking, sucking, biting gently along that smooth expanse of warm skin. Thrawn could feel her moving against Eli as the two kissed, and he let his hand wander as well, down Arihnda’s ribs, into the curve of her waist and up over her hip; then down her leg until his fingers encountered Eli’s instead, thrown over Arihnda’s thigh. Her hips were rocking slowly, sinuously between them, forward against Eli and then back against Thrawn again. 

Running his palm up Eli’s thigh and giving his ass a squeeze, Thrawn slipped his hand between the pair to unfasten Arihnda’s pants. Her humming sigh was muffled into Eli’s mouth, and she pushed her hips back harder against Thrawn to give him room to work. Once Thrawn had them undone, he shifted back a little, tugging at Arihnda’s hip to roll her onto her back. 

He briefly met Eli’s gaze, searching his expression for any sign of hesitation; but aside from a hint of nervous anticipation, there was nothing but desire gleaming in Eli’s dark eyes. He had a small smile on his reddened, kiss-swollen lips, and he raised his eyebrows slightly at Thrawn in a very familiar expression of interest and invitation. 

Thrawn returned the smile, glad Eli was not having second thoughts either; and then he turned his attention fully on their new partner. 

Arihnda looked back at him, cheeks flushed and strikingly ice-blue eyes dilated so wide the colour was only a thin, bright ring around black pupils. Half rolling on top of her and half letting her pull him into position, Thrawn settled in between Arihnda’s open legs, covering her mouth with his in a long, deep kiss. 

He could feel the heat of her arousal even through their clothing as he thrust against her with a groan in the back of his throat; and Arihnda’s hips bucked up to meet him, the two of them grinding against one another with slow, easy motions, tongues moving hot and wet in each other’s mouths. Thrawn finally broke away to kiss and bite a trail down Arihnda’s neck instead, and she tilted her head back with a soft sigh of pleasure, baring the hollow of her throat to his lips and tongue and teeth. 

Pausing at her collarbone, Thrawn tugged gently at the waistband of her pants, curling his fingertips just under the silken smooth line of her underclothes beneath. “May I?” he murmured, raising himself up just high enough to meet her gaze. 

“I’d be rather disappointed if you didn’t,” Arihnda said dryly, and Thrawn smiled, privately enjoying the way her accent kept slipping further into its native state as the night went on. Eli’s did the same when he relaxed and forgot himself. 

Lowering himself back down once more, Thrawn continued his exploratory trail down Arihnda’s body, gradually shifting lower on the bed between her thighs and pushing her clothing down and then off as he went. He was aware of Eli watching from beside them, helping Arihnda wriggle out of her bra and trailing his fingers over her nipples while Thrawn worked his way down the line of Arihnda’s bared hip. Her breath caught briefly as Thrawn pushed her legs open wider, her hips twitching up under his mouth; and he moved lower still, pressing a series of kisses over the inside of her thigh before dragging the tip of his tongue slowly inwards, listening to her increasingly shaky breathing as he neared her center. 

“ _Oh-_ ” Arihnda’s gasp was barely more than a softly voiced exhale when Thrawn finally tasted her, slipping his tongue between her lips in a long, slow lick upwards. She was so wet for him already; wet for him and Eli, and Thrawn licked her again with an appreciative hum, spreading her open with his fingers as he swiped his tongue up the full length of her slit. The fresh, sharp scent of her arousal filled his senses, her taste coating his tongue as he licked into her again and again, increasing the pressure just slightly on each pass. 

She tasted entirely different from Eli, the only other human Thrawn had ever been with; and noticeably different from Chiss women as well, although the structures themselves certainly seemed very similar. Thrawn took his time exploring her nonetheless, tasting and testing to determine what she enjoyed most; licking at her folds and slipping his tongue inside her until her hips were shifting as she squirmed with quiet, breathy whimpers of frustrated need. 

Moving up a little, Thrawn finally brought his focus to the stiffened nub of her clitoris; flicking, circling, lapping his tongue over it. Arihnda was panting above him before long, her breath coming fast and shallow, her whimpers and moans occasionally muffled into Eli’s mouth. Thrawn looked up without stopping when Arihnda’s fingers twined through his hair, her hips bucking up insistently to grind her hot wet cunt against him. A smile tugging at the very corners of his open mouth, Thrawn flicked his tongue out again, teasing lightly over her clitoris as he pressed two fingers to her entrance without _quite_ slipping them inside her. 

“ _Thrawn—_ ” 

Arihnda’s urgent plea turned into a moan instead as Thrawn licked her again, harder, and finally penetrated her. His fingers slid easily into that ready, wet heat, and he saw Arihnda’s stomach tighten as her hips jerked again. Ignoring his own throbbing arousal, Thrawn started working her harder and faster with tongue and fingers both, feeling her tension growing until her every panting breath had a whine of need riding along with it. 

Thrawn glanced up frequently as he continued, his own desire spiralling higher at the sight of Arihnda’s chest heaving above him, her nipples stiff under Eli’s fingers and thumb as he cupped her small, pert breasts one at a time in the palm of his hand and pressed a meandering trail of kisses along her mouth, her jaw, her neck and back again. Eli was still wearing that corset above his dress uniform trousers, and was pressed firmly up against her side, his hips moving slowly as he rutted himself lazily against the curve of Arihnda’s hip. 

Curling his fingers a little, angling them up towards Arihnda’s front, Thrawn was rewarded— as he had hoped he would be— by a shivering curse and another sharp jerk of Arihnda’s hips. Panting slightly himself, Thrawn worked her faster with fingers and tongue, trying to match the speed of her writhing, twitching hips and the urgent, semi-coherent pleas that were tumbling from her lips— and it took very little time before her sharp, staccato moans became a long, wordless cry instead. Thrawn felt the sudden rush of wet heat on his fingers as Arihnda climaxed, her grip tightening in his hair, her entire body tensing and convulsing again and again. He didn’t stop as Arihnda’s hips bucked wildly under his mouth, still fucking her on his fingers and tonguing at her clitoris while she gasped and moaned brokenly above him. 

Arihnda was still shaking and panting when Thrawn felt her tug at him insistently, and he finally stopped, looking up at her questioningly. 

“I need— You need to fuck me,” she gasped. “Now.” 

“With pleasure,” Thrawn groaned, her words suddenly increasing his awareness of his own need, of the achingly hard erection that was straining out against the front of his trousers. 

Slipping his fingers back out of her still-twitching channel, Thrawn knelt upright between Arihnda’s spread legs to quickly unfasten his fly. Shoving his clothing halfway down to his knees, he sat back a little and lifted Arihnda’s hips up, pulling her closer so her ass was against his thighs— then leaned forward, lined himself up with one hand, and pushed straight into her tight, welcoming heat with a gasping moan of relief. 

Arihnda groaned, a throaty sound of pure pleasure, drawing her legs up and letting them fall open wider as Thrawn thrust into her again, sliding deeper still. Eli groaned as well beside her, and Thrawn met his gaze, a dizzying flush of excitement and arousal thrilling through him from Eli’s eyes on him; from Eli watching while he fucked Arihnda. 

Shifting slightly, Thrawn changed his angle to thrust up as much as in— aiming for that sensitive area his fingers had found on her inner front wall— and Arihnda shuddered, inhaling sharply. 

“Oh fuck, yes— yes, right there, don’t stop—” she burst out, her back arching and hips bucking up to meet Thrawn on every thrust. She slipped one hand down, fingers moving in rapid circles over her clitoris while he fucked in and out of her with short, sharp thrusts. Her chest was heaving, her breath coming in fast, shallow gasps; and Thrawn could feel her already beginning to tighten around him as she drew near to orgasm once more. 

Gripping her tightly by both hips, Thrawn looked down, fucking her harder and groaning at the sight of his own cock, shiny and wet as it slid in and out of Arihnda’s flushed, pink cunt while she rubbed herself almost frantically just above him. Arihnda shuddered again, a long, desperate whine of need welling up in the back of her throat; building and building— 

And then she jerked, a loud, ragged wail tearing from her throat and a sudden jet of liquid heat spraying up Thrawn’s belly as her cunt spasmed around his cock. Thrawn didn’t stop or even slow, fucking her through it as she writhed and shook on the bed in front of him, clenching around him over and over again, incoherent sobs of pleasure tumbling from her lips. 

It took nearly all the self control Thrawn possessed not to let himself go and pound into her until he climaxed then and there while Arihnda came all over him in hot spurts; but he managed it, not ready for this to be over yet. He was distantly aware that Eli had pulled his cock out and was panting softly beside them, stroking himself slowly as he watched. Arihnda finally shook her way through her orgasm, though she was still twitching and trembling and panting for breath as she gazed up at Thrawn with wide eyes and a slightly stunned expression, her come still dripping down Thrawn’s stomach and around the base of his cock. 

Dropping down onto all fours, Thrawn leaned down to cover Arihnda’s mouth in a deep, sloppy kiss. She broke away after a moment, still trying to catch her breath, and Thrawn turned his head to meet Eli’s lips with his instead. Eli’s tongue slipped eagerly into his mouth to twine with his own, and Thrawn hummed with pleasure, still thrusting slowly in and out of Arihnda’s taut, slick heat. 

They continued like that for a time, hot wet mouths meeting and parting as they took turns kissing one another in no particular order; all three of them breathing hard as Thrawn continued fucking Arihnda lazily while Eli stroked himself slowly beside them. 

“Let me taste you as well,” Thrawn finally murmured to Eli after pulling back from yet another long, deep kiss. Kneeling upright between Arihnda’s still-trembling legs, he sat back on his heels again, and Eli pushed himself up onto his knees as well with a soft, shaky groan of desire. 

Thrawn pulled him closer, unable to stop himself running a hand up Eli’s half-bare hip and into the curve of his waist, so perfectly accentuated by Arihnda’s ribbed black corset. Eli shivered under the touch, hand tightening on his own cock; and then Thrawn bent his head to take Eli into his mouth. 

He just barely heard the hitch in Arihnda’s breath under Eli’s shivering moan and his own hum of pleasure as Eli’s hard heat rode in along his tongue. With one hand on Arihnda’s hip and the other on Eli’s ass, Thrawn started fucking Arihnda again with slow, rolling thrusts; staying seated deep within her wet heat while Eli’s stiff cock slid in and out between his lips. 

“Aren’t you going share?” Arihnda asked after a moment, clear amusement tingeing her voice. 

Eli whimpered, a half-stifled sound of dismay, as Thrawn pulled off and looked up the bed to see Arihnda raising an eyebrow at him. She was watching with a crooked smirk, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and a decidedly interested expression on her face. 

They both looked up at Eli. “I am _more_ than fine with being shared,” he said slightly breathlessly, his cheeks flushing bright red above an abashed but eager grin. 

Arihnda twisted up onto one elbow and fixed Eli with an expectant look. He shuffled sideways up the bed, his head tilting back and eyes fluttering shut, groaning as his cock disappeared between Arihnda’s kiss-swollen lips. The sight sent a sharp jolt of arousal straight to Thrawn’s cock, and he just watched for a moment, enjoying the view before joining in. 

Hooking Arihnda’s leg over his shoulder, Thrawn leaned down again and started kissing a trail up Arihnda’s chest, pausing briefly to mouth at one dark brown nipple while toying at the other with his thumb. He kept rolling his hips slowly, gliding in and out of Arihnda’s slick cunt, listening to her moans of pleasure muffled around Eli’s cock as he licked and nipped his way higher, up the lean curve of her neck and then along the sharp line of her jaw. 

Eli shuddered, groaning, when Arihnda pulled off to run her tongue along one side of his shaft and Thrawn did the same on the other side. They repeatedly worked their way up and down, kissing and licking, tongues meeting when they paused to exchange sloppy kisses around the flushed, swollen head of Eli’s cock; until Eli was dripping precome, panting and shaking above them. Thrawn kept fucking Arihnda almost idly through it all, her hips rocking up to meet him on every slow, languid thrust. 

“Mmm, don’t finish him off just yet,” Arihnda finally murmured, breathing hard and meeting Thrawn’s eyes with a heated gaze. “I want both of you tonight… at the same time.” 

Thrawn’s cock twitched at the mere thought of feeling Eli’s cock inside Arihnda right alongside his own, and he groaned out a fervent “ _Yes,_ ” at the same time that Eli said “Okay,” in a decidedly strained voice. 

Pulling out, with no small measure of regret at the temporary loss of Arihnda’s wet heat enveloping his cock, Thrawn turned over and quickly finished stripping out of his uniform trousers. She climbed on top of him the moment he lay back, sinking down onto his stiff cock with a shivering, delighted sigh. Running his hands up her sides, Thrawn tugged her down over top of him and into a kiss, humming softly in the back of his throat as he tasted Eli on her tongue; at the knowledge that Arihnda must be tasting herself and Eli both on him as well. 

The mattress shifted as Eli repositioned himself behind Arihnda, straddling Thrawn’s legs. Arihnda moaned as Eli pressed against her, the sound muffled into Thrawn’s mouth as she rode him lazily with slow, deliberate circles of her hips; and Thrawn ran his hands down the curve of her back, fingers encountering Eli’s as they both caressed her upturned ass together.

“So, uh,” Eli cleared his throat. “You wanted… um, which one?” 

Arihnda finally broke away from the kiss, rolling her eyes, and Thrawn would have snorted a laugh at her expression if he hadn’t been so thoroughly distracted by the way she was still fucking herself slowly on his achingly stiff cock. 

“With him, Eli. I want to feel you both together,” Arihnda answered, her impatient tone slightly marred by the unsteady, breathless quality of her voice. 

A moment; and then the wet sound of Eli slicking his palm and then his cock with saliva sent an electric thrill of anticipation up Thrawn’s spine, his breath abruptly coming fast and shallow. All three of them moaned shakily as Eli pressed the tip of his cock to Arihnda’s entrance, cockhead rubbing slick over the base of Thrawn’s shaft. He pressed forward almost excruciatingly slowly with a long, low moan, sliding gradually inside Arihnda, hard heat pushing in along the underside of Thrawn’s cock. Thrawn’s shivering groan was muffled as Arihnda’s mouth found his again, her panting breaths coming hot and fast against his lips. 

“Is that okay?” Eli panted, already sounding completely wrecked. 

Thrawn understood exactly how he felt. Neither he nor Eli could be called ‘small’ by any stretch of the imagination, and Arihnda felt impossibly tight with both of them buried to the hilt inside her; her hot, wet channel squeezing them together so tightly that Thrawn felt every tiny movement either of his lovers made. 

“Yes, _stars_ yes,” Arihnda groaned. “Don’t you _dare_ fucking _stop._ ” 

Eli obliged with a shaky moan that turned into a gasp as he pulled partway out and then thrust back in again. And again, and again; his hands gripping Arihnda’s hips tightly and the incredible, slick pressure of his cock sliding back and forth over Thrawn’s. 

He slipped out once, and a needy whine welled up in Arihnda’s throat until Eli pushed back in with a bitten-off curse. Thrawn himself didn’t even need to move. Seated deep within Arihnda’s exquisitely tight, slick heat, he wrapped both arms around her back with a deep groan and let Eli’s cock fuck him into Arihnda’s cunt on every thrust. Arihnda was rocking back and forth on top of him, matching Eli’s pace, her eyes nearly shut and mouth slack, a look of absolutely desperate pleasure contorting her features as a constant string of moans punctuated by the occasional gasped curse tumbled from her lips. 

Eli sped up quickly until he was pounding into Arihnda hard and fast, and it took everything Thrawn had to hold himself off just a little longer. He knew Eli was getting close; could hear it in the short, sharp grunts and moans as Eli fucked them harder and harder; and he wanted desperately to _feel_ it when Eli climaxed. Arihnda buried her face into Thrawn’s shoulder, her gasping whimpers muffled hot against his skin; and Thrawn looked up, meeting Eli’s heavy-lidded dark eyes over top of her back— Eli’s sweat-damp hair was falling into his face, his mouth open as he panted for breath— Thrawn was barely clinging to the final shreds of control, his hips starting to twitch uncontrollably— 

And then Eli jerked, a wordless cry tearing from his throat and his hips slamming forward against Arihnda’s ass. 

Thrawn felt _everything;_ Arihnda shuddering against him, panting _yes yes yes_ into his shoulder; Eli’s cock throbbing hot and hard against his own; the sudden gush of liquid heat inside her as Eli came inside her, came on him. 

“Fuck, yes, fill me up, _yes—_ ” Arihnda was whimpering, nearly sobbing into Thrawn’s shoulder, her pleas and the feeling of Eli coming on him inside her winding Thrawn’s tension that tiny bit higher and tipping him inexorably over the edge. Release crashed through him in roaring waves of whitehot pleasure, his hips jerking up and his arms tightening around Arihnda as he spilled himself deep inside her, pulsing out wave after wave of come against Eli’s still-twitching cock. 

Eli pushed in harder still with a gasp and Arihnda whimpered again, a long, desperate keening sound that was nearly a wail, still moving with tiny, urgent bouncing motions that worked Thrawn incrementally deeper as he came, drawing out his orgasm until he was dizzy and utterly breathless with pleasure. 

After what felt like an age, Thrawn was wonderfully, blissfully empty; tremors still shaking through him as Arihnda collapsed onto him and Eli onto her. They lay like that, catching their breath in a sweaty, panting, trembling heap, until Eli pulled out with a reluctant groan and flopped onto his side, cuddling in close and flinging an arm over Arihnda’s back. 

Eli’s hand found Thrawn’s and Thrawn threaded their fingers together, turning his head to meet Eli’s lips in a deep, hungry kiss. He eventually felt Arihnda shift on top of him, and looked up to see her smiling down at them with that endearingly crooked smirk, propped up on one elbow and looking thoroughly relaxed. 

“Well. That was fun,” she commented, humming softly when Thrawn pressed a kiss to her lips in turn. 

“Mm… indeed,” Thrawn said when they paused for breath. “I was not aware that human women also ejaculated.” 

Arihnda actually blushed. “Well. Not everyone. And… it doesn’t happen to me very often.” 

“Is that so?” Thrawn murmured with a tiny smirk, suddenly inordinately pleased with himself. 

“Oh, shut it,” Arihnda said, but she grinned as she did. 

Eli snorted a sleepy-sounding laugh, his breath tickling Thrawn’s cheek. “Shouldn’t’ve told him that, y’know. He’s going to be insufferably smug now.” 

Arihnda’s gaze shifted to Eli, her grin widening. “You’re saying he wasn’t already?” she asked, and Eli laughed again. 

“Point taken.” 

Thrawn smiled quietly at their teasing banter, utterly content and relaxed with Arihnda’s weight comfortably settled on top of him and Eli’s familiar warmth curled against his side. 

It seemed Ascension Week celebrations were not _entirely_ without their benefits after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> (My HC: "Full inhibitors" = contraceptives as well as protection against STIs, and are generally mandatory when serving in the Imperial Navy. The Empire as an institution recognizes that no amount of regulations against fraternization is gonna stop people from boinking while trapped aboard floating tin cans in space for months on end.)


End file.
